narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haru Shiranui
Haru Shiranui (不知火春, Shiranui Haru) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is the only child of Genma Shiranui and Kaori Senju. Background Haru is the only child of Genma and Kaori Shiranui. He born in spring, which might explain his name. While he was growing up, Haru was regularly watched over by his mother's students. Because of this, he became close to them. He also grew up with a close bond to Mirai Sarutobi, and they care for each other like siblings Personality Haru is reckless, sarcastic, and stubborn. He is also very blunt and can be very rude sometimes. Haru also seems to be interested in girls more than his duties as a shinobi but can take his mission very seriously if he has to. He is a strong believer in the Will of Fire and is willing to do anything to protect it, and make sure it is passed down from generation to generation. Despite his good qualities, however, Haru can be very arrogant and also quite flirtatious. Haru also takes some pride in his appearance. Haru cares for his mother and father deeply, as well as Kaori's students, and is willing to do anything to help them. As an actual shinobi, Haru is dutiful and energetic. He also seems to be very laid back, and always teases Mirai for taking her duties as a kunoichi too seriously. In battle, however, Haru is very calm and patient, but he can lose his temper have a slightly sadistic nature if he becomes angered enough. He also likes to show off his abilities when he is fighting an opponent. Haru is willing to talk about important issues or anything which is bothering him. He showed this side of himself when he asked his mother if there was really a need for shinobi because of how peaceful the new era was. He wondered if a war was really needed to give shinobi a true purpose in life. This shows a deeper side of Haru's personality. He was also shown to have romantic feelings towards Mirai Sarutobi. Appearance Haru bears a striking resemblance to his mother, as he has her brown hair and green eyes, though his hair is a darker shade of brown than both of his parents. He is fair-skinned and is around average height for age and gender. At age two, he wore a white shirt with blue flame designs on it and black pants. As a young adult, Haru wears a black, short-sleeved shirt with a blue jacket on top as well as a necklace that has three fangs on it. He also wears dark brown pants, and a belt to hold it up. His front bangs hair has grown significantly longer, and now nearly covers the whole right side of his face. He also has a sword strapped to his back and he wears his black, Konohagakure, forehead protector around his forehead. He also wears regular shinobi sandals. Like Genma, Haru almost always has a senbon in his mouth Abilities Haru is a very capable shinobi, as both of his parents are jonin, both are around, and he is always trained by them. Haru also trains with Mirai Sarutobi. He is also a very talented bodyguard. He and Mirai frequently escort the Seventh Hokage. Senior shinobi hold him and Mirai in high regard. Haru can also spit a senbon from his mouth with enough force to deflect a kunai, like his father. Ninjutsu Haru is shown to be highly skilled in ninjutsu. He can use lightning release and fire release techniques. Kenjutsu Another one of Haru's strong points is his skill in kenjutsu, the utilization of swords in battle. He frequently carries a sword around on his back and he can use several advanced kenjutsu techniques. Intelligence Haru's shown to have high analytical skills and he has an excellent memory. He can also pick-up on things beyond the average human. Physical Prowess and Chakra Control As Haru trains with Mirai, a kunoichi who has great physical prowess, it's only natural that he has good physical prowess as well. He shows proficiency in physical combat. He can fight off many opponents at once and simultaneously strike at them each. He also trained under his mother's student, Kiyomi Yuki, and he can build up chakra in his fists and cause major damage on his targets and Haru's strength is enough to destroy buildings, upend the earth, and shatter rocks. This shows he has incredible chakra control, as it is not easy to master that type of strength. Trivia *"Haru" means "spring" (春), while his family name "Shiranui" (不知火) means "unknown fire" or "Phosphorescent Foam". It is also a term given for will-o-wisps and is the name of a Japanese destroyer. *Due to his Chakra Enhanced Strength, it is possible that Haru might become a medical-nin. This is because the refine chakra control and concentration levels are just like the ones required in medical ninjutsu. *Haru's hobbies include sleeping and training. Category:DRAFT